


Do Over

by Loki_Lover20_6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, But Team Cap, But Vision dont love Wanda, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Team Iron Man, Good Peter, Happy Ending, He loves Tony being safe, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by..., James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott redemption, Time Travel, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Vision actually loves Mantis!, Vision and Wanda is one sided, With Wanda loving Vision, for everyone, he loves himself, just kidding, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: This was inspired and like it was one of those you know what would be cool things I think? And I guess I was all like I need to do this so here I am instead of sleeping.





	1. Gist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astor20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astor20/gifts).

Before I even start this I'm too tired to start writing this but um like this fic is um a time travel fic. It's where um Tony goes back in time accident or non accident (not spoiling anything just giving the gist) and like help past Tony prepare for Thanos (that grape I say that name with all the hatred in the universe) and like avoid being betrayed. Tony gets a new team J.A.R.V.I.S lives and with the help from F.R.I.D.A.Y everyone but maybe Team Cap lives happily ever after.


	2. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what's this is about? Can you?

**Tony's POV...**

"Pepper. I did it I figured out time travel." I said tired but excited.

"Wow I didn't know it existed." Pepper said.

"I have a plan but I might be gone for a long time but it wouldnt matter anyway." I said.

I told Pepper my plan trying to keep my excitement down cause Morgan was asleep.

"Fine but be careful. Go get out first kid back." Pepper said with a determined face.

I nod and get ready to go back to the future I mean the past. Back to the past.

Pepper activates the machine and waves me goodbye before I disappear.

The first thing I notice is I'm in front of Stark Tower. The second thing I notice that shouldve been the first is that im at where the Chitauri invaded.

I somehow got up with no problems probably because I'm Tony Stark and I can fire their ass any day.

I see Loki and he's just laying there. I poke him with my foot just to make sure he's alive even though he was.

He opens his eyes and says, "Your not Anonthy are you?"

"I'm him but from the future. Get up and hide I'll try to sneak you outta here later. Cause it looks like the invasion is already over." I said.

Loki slowly gets up and hides. I wait patiently for my past self. When they arrive I give a little wave before an arrow passes my head.

"Okay straight to almost killing the person." I said.

"Your me but not me at the same time because I'm me." Tony said.

"Yes I'm you from the future. I'm here to help you." I said.

"Where's Loki?" Thor said.

"Okay this is going to sound crazy but it will make sense one day. Loki is actually not responsible for well this." I said.

"Okay now I know you're not me." Tony said.

"I am I can prove it. You have a backup A.I named F.R.I.D.A.Y and you saw a whole bunch more ships there when you flew the nuke up into the wormhole. You're not actually a Avenger your a consultant. Your dad...our dad was an abusive jerk and his name is Howard Stark who just happened to be best buddy with Rogers." I said trying to not get myself to kill me.

"Yep that's me." Tony said putting his repulsor down. The others not so much.

"How is Loki not responsible for this?" Rogers asked.

"I dont answer questions from jerks anybody else?" I said glaring at Rogers.

"That's my question." Romanoff said.

"Or traitors." I said.

"That's my question also." Barton said.

"Or people who cant stay retired and mind their own business." I said.

"That is my question as well." Thor said.

"Loki is being controlled by a tyrant named Thanos. He wants to wipe out half the universe. In the future he succeeds. Tony he takes your world away from you. You havent met him yet but you will and Thanos will take him away from you if we dont stop him. I failed in the future this is my do over work with me please." I pleaded.

Tony thought for a moment and says, "Fine. What's the first step."

"Them." I said pointing at Rogers and the crew. "They need to go." I continued.

The group started to protest but Tony asked, "Why?"

"Barton cant stay retired with his family and goes break the law and blames you for it. Then he goes around and makes a comment about how you might go and break your friends because Rhodey got paralyzed. Romanoff betrays you over and over, Thor and Bruce they can stay. Rogers is the worst of them all. I dont even know why Dad like him so much. He doesnt trust you. He constantly on you on being better. Rogers let's a Hydra person onto the team against mine and Bruce's protests. He thinks he's better than the law. Screws up in Lagos and blows up a fucking bridge, gets innocent people killed along a way. He destroys an airport and then Siberia. He might not know now but he will. You find out that your parents our parents didnt die in a car crash it was murder all done by Roger's bff Bucky Barnes and Rogers knew and didnt tell you about it for years. He gets on you for keeping secrets when he's hiding his own. He used your money and resources to find Bucky and didnt decide to tell you about your parents. He pushed you away and doesnt ask for help to keep you from finding out the truth. So when you did find out. You lashed out as a fucking human being would. I didnt even hit Barnes first I hit Rogers Barnes was just protecting Rogers and Rogers was protecting Barnes and I was hurt. Rogers and Barnes proceed to beat the crap out of you and then Rogers decided that wasnt enough and decided to use the shield that our father made for him to ram it into the arch reactor and left you there in the cold. I'm lucky I didnt need the arch reactor then." I said glaring at all of them but Thor and Bruce.

The group except Thor and Bruce who looked like he was about to hulk out again protested saying it wasnt true but how could they really justify when they couldnt tell the future.

"That's not all Rogers did is it." Tony said ignoring them.

"Nope. Rogers had the nerve to send a letter saying how he was alone since 18 and that the Avengers were yours and that we disagreed and how he hoped we could've agreed and how he'll always be there for you and then he said that one day he hoped that you'll understand why he did it. I only kept the stinkin phone around in case of world threats. Didnt call when Thanos came though I was busy protecting the time stone. Bruce did call but after he came back from space." I said.

"Why was I in space?" Bruce asked.

"After a crisis happened and you left in a ship and didnt return for 2 years. You missed what happened in the Civil War. You came back to warn us about Thanos and that's how I knew you were in space not because you told me that you were." I said shrugging.

"So your saying reindeers games is actually innocent?" Tony asked.

"Yep." I said. "I'll take care of Loki. It looks like you guys have a lot to talk about." I continued finding Loki and leaving to the sound of yelling and hulks roar.

I smile and sigh. No more betrayal. I wasnt close to them now so it would be alright. Now time to create a better team.


	3. All about Thanos and Infinity stones and Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells his past self and past Thor and Bruce about Thanos and Infinity stones and.......Peter Benjamin Parker.

**Future Tony's Pov... **

I had gotten out all the white boards I could find which is surprisingly a lot. I got out a marker and uncapped it and wrote.

**About Thanos**

I continued to write everything I knew about Thanos.

**He's purple**

**He's tall**

**He's strong**

**He made hulk not wanna come out and fight**

**He's collecting the Infinity stones**

**He's from Titan**

**He's behind the attack on New York**

**He kidnaps people and calls them his children (two who hate him, Nebula and Gamora)**

**Gamora's his favorite**

**He knows me**

**He cant tell the difference between a insect and a arachnid **

**He claims to know all**

**He can bleed just takes a lot of powerful hits**

**He's almost impossible to beat**

I finished writing and watched their faces and they read. "How are we supposed to beat this guy?" Bruce asked.

"I agree. Thanos he made Hulk not come out! What the fuck! We're not going to beat this dude." My past self yelled looking panicked.

"We didnt win the first time because we wasnt prepared. Literally as soon as Bruce told me one of Thanos's children decided to attack." I said.

"How are we supposed to beat him with just the three of us." Past self said.

"We create a new team." I said.

"Shouldnt you bring them with you!" Bruce said.

"Okay first I couldnt bring Strange, Peter, Hope their dusted. Visions dead. Rhodey was at the compound. Pepper was the one who sent me here and she's watching Morgan and protecting the time machine. I dont know about Matt, Jessica, Danny, and Luke. Carol was off in space and Scott would've told Rogers and then Rogers would've tried to stop me and then we would have problems." I said.

"Fine." Past self said. "Thor your being quiet." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry future man of iron. I'm just thinking." Past Thor said.

I nodded and on another whiteboard I wrote.

**About the stones**

**Their blue, red, orange, purple, green, and yellow**

**Blue = space, red = reality, orange = soul, purple = power, green = time, and yellow = mind**

**Their basically the building blocks of life**

**Their powerful stones**

**They've been around since the beginning of time**

**Their dangerous**

**They can kill you if your not like a god or a hulk or something**

I finished writing and look at them again. "Is the tesseract?" Thor started.

"Oh big time. Space stone to be exact and the staff has the mind stone." I said.

"Then we get the staff and the tesseract back." Past self said. Bruce nodded.

"If we do that we lose our star player." I said.

"Who would that be." Thor asked.

"Vision. Vision is a robot I dont really know but he was created by Ultron who was created by Bruce and I and Wanda and due to something Ultron turned evil and yeah. Ultron used the mind stone to create Vision. Its complicated." I said.

They nodded and then my past self spoke, "You said earlier that Thanos took away your...my...our world."

"His name was Peter Benjamin Parker. He was 16 when the snap happened. I took him to Germany when he was 14 to fight Rogers and his crew. That was also when Romanoff betrayed me and Rhodey got paralyzed. I regret doing that. Probably one of the worst mistake I made. God I really shouldve just made him stop being a superhero but he's just so stubborn like me he was not going to stop. If I only got control of the situation." I said shaking my head fighting tears.

I take another whiteboard and wrote.

**About Peter Parker**

**He apologizes for everything**

**He's like an energetic puppy**

**He rarely gets mad**

**He is surrounded by so much death (his parents and uncle)**

**He lives with his aunt who isnt related to him by blood.**

**His aunt is extremely hot**

**He's a genius**

**He gets bullied**

**He doesnt do anything about said bullying**

**He does t want anyone else to get hurt also related to the bullying**

**He acts like a spider**

**He got bit by a radioactive Spider**

**His senses are dialed to 11**

**He get sensory overloads and panic attacks**

**He has nightmares and PTSD **

**He wants to be like me**

**He's already better than me and all of us combined**

**He doesnt kill (at all! No one dies on his watch and no one has)**

**Hes pure and innocent **

**He's 16**

**He's stronger than Rogers**

**He's faster than Rogers**

**He heals faster than Rogers**

**He eats more than Rogers**

**He has a better moral compass than Rogers**

**He's better than Rogers period**

**He thinks of me has a father figure**

**He's my son in everything but blood (maybe. He does look like me**

I finished writing and I turn to them as I read. Tony sorta freezes on the last part.

"I cant be a father." Past me says.

"Who do you think Morgan is? Morgan is my fourth child. I debating who came first really between Peter and Harley. I met Peter first then Harley but like I actually talked and got to know Harley first. Harley comes first then Peter then Nebula then Morgan." I said.

"Only one of them is my biological child and that is Morgan." I continued.

"What..." Bruce said.

"I have a thing for adopting people with problems as a coping mechanism." I said shrugging.

Past self still hasn't said anything and same with Thor. But after sitting in silence for a couple minutes Bruce and Thor left.

"Okay F.R.I....I mean J.A.R.V.I.S can you pull up everything you can on Peter Parker. I want to see this kid grow up. And this will make him the first child.

"Yes future sir." J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Ylu were about to say F.R.I.D.A.Y weren't you?" Past self asked.

"Yeah. J.A.R.V.I.S didnt exactly make it after Ultron he was the first one Ultron killed. Vision did have his voice though." I said smiling sadly.

"We Starks have shitty luck dont we?" Past self snorted.

"Good thing Stark luck is about to meet Parker luck. Trust me this luck makes our luck run for the hills. One time for homecoming the kid's date ended up being the daughter of the dude who was selling alien equipment and a villan is a mechanical bird suit." I said rolling my eyes but guilt was eating at me.

"Really." Past self said surprised.

"Yeah dont get me started on how the kid accidentally walked in on Hydra." I said sighing.

"Wow that does make our luck run for the hills." Past self says.

"Okay the kids adress is xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx you need to go now." I said.

"Why cant you go?" Past self said.

"Because I'm older and the kid will notice something is off because he is like a superfan of us. I'll guide you. Dont mention how hot is Aunt is. Dont mention his parents. Dont mention spider powers one because he doesnt have them yet. Just tell him about the expo and drones try to be part of the kids life. And if it helps think about what would Howard do and do the opposite. I'll be in the lab bye good luck." I said walking toward the elevator.

"That's helpful." Is what I heard my past self say before the elevator door closed.


	4. Peter meet future me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the title explains all but Peter meets future Tony.

Tony's POV...

I was sitting on the couch explaining future Thor and Bruce to past Thor and Bruce. 

"So your saying in the future I managed to combine me and the hulk?" Bruce asked.

"Yep but I'm pretty sure you got dumber no offense over the years because you could not figure out time travel it's sad really." I said pointing a finger at past Bruce.

"I'm not actually surprised." Bruce said.

"We need to make sure you have brains by the time Thanos comes. Hulk also needs training no matter how much he hates to. But think about it if you combine hulk's strength with actual training he's pretty much unstoppable. Same with you Point Break. I said writing it down.

I caught Bruce looking at me weirdly. "What." I ask.

"Your writing it down instead of using your tech." Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah I am. The kid rubbed off on me. Always writing stuff down no matter what it is." I said rolling my eyes and smiling at the memory when I asked Peter why he was writing stuff down and he told me so he could remember better.

"Must be some kid if the Tony Stark is picking up his habits." Bruce said.

"He is something. He doesnt know what type of power he is. He could take over the world and no one would stop him at all. Hell I'll cave the path for him." I said.

"This Thanos he killed my brother correct?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. You were pretty brutal when you guys found Thanos when you guys found out. Told me that you chopped his head off and shrugged it off like it was nothing." I said.

"Let me tell you something Thor. I know we're going to change the future and I will not let anyone close to you die while I'm their but I'm just a man in a suit and if Loki dies do not let vengeance consume you. Trust me out of everybody it's me who would know. It's not pretty when it does and it will make you do things you will later regret." I continued looking at Thor in the eye.

"Also dont be like me in grief. Stay away from alcohol during grief okay. I made past mistakes and I still make them and alcohol is one of them and nothing I hate more besides Howard is someone taking in my footsteps." I finished.

Thor nodded and Bruce said, "That's deep." I sighed and then the elevator opened and out came my past self and past Peter.

I freeze. I thought I was ready. Boy was I wrong. I was not ready. I look away. I couldnt look at the person I failed to protect.

"Woah is that BRUCE BANNER oh my gosh I think I might faint! Who's the people next to him." Past Peter said.

Bruce touched my arm causing me to jump. "You okay." He asked. I realized I've been crying.

"Uh yeah. I thought I would be ready to see him again guess I wasnt." I said wiping my tears.

Bruce nodded and looked at my past self who was talking to past Peter and past Thor.

Past Tony looked at past Bruce and mouthed 'he's good' Bruce mouthed back 'You might wanna take him out of the room to calm down a bit.'

'Why cant you do it?' Past self mouthed back. 'Because it's you and no one knows you better than you' Bruce mouthed back.

Past self sighs and says something to Peter. Psst self managed to get me out of the room without Peter noticing.

"Okay future me what's going on." Past self demanded.

"Okay bossy are we?" I said looking surprised.

"Spit it out." Past self said.

"Fine. The kid went along to fight Thanos with me against my orders to go home. You know how I said Thanos won well while we were on a different planet people started to dust then Peter he disappeared in my arms. He begged me not to go and I couldnt do anything. I made a promise to the kids aunt to keep him safe and I failed. I thought I was ready to face him but I am not. I can hardly look at him because I failed to protect him." I said.

"Okay I have zero idea how to comfort you there. But you should go talk to the kid. He's a good guy." Past self said.

"Told you so." 

"Shut up."

"Never."

My past self groans. "I never thought my future self would be so annoying."

"Get used to it cause I'm going to be here for a long time." I said.

I walk with my past self and see past Peter on past Thor's shoulder. I really need names to call them besides past whoever name I'm talking about.

"Hey Pete meet my future self." Tony said.

"Your future self! That's so cool!" Kid exclaimed.

"We was pretty surprised too." Brucie bear said.

"Yes indeed young one." Point break said at the same time. Then an angry Pepper came in storming with Rhodey.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK WHAT IN THE WORLD.....who's that and that?" Pep said her anger turning to confusion.

"Hey Pepper. My not yet love of my life my not yet wife and hi not yet paralyzed Rhodey." I said.

"Future wife?" Pepper asked. While the same time Rhodey said, "Paralyzed?".

"Oh yeah I'm from the future. So why are you angry for Pepper." I said.

"Uh Rogers just came to me." Pepper said.

"If your here to try to talk me into let them back into the tower you can leave your wasting your time." Tony said crossing his arms.

"Okay first who's the child." Rhodey asked.

"I'm Peter Parker Colonel Rhodes sir." Kid said.

"Please just call me Rhodey." Honey bear said.

"No can do Colonel Rhodes sir." Kid said smiling.

Honey bear rolled his eyes. "Okay Rogers said that that dude." Pepper points at me before continuing, "told some lies about the future and you parents like them getting murdered by his best friend and him not telling you about it, Romanoff betraying you, Rhodey getting paralyzed, and some other stuff."

"Oh 100 percent true." I said.

"Prove it." Pepper said. "I missed you Pepper. I mean I only left future you to be here for like what 4 hours but I miss you." I said wiping a fake tear. 

I get out my phone that I had on me. I walk to the elevator and signal them to follow me.

They follow and we go down to the lab. I find a computer and a cord. I plug in my phone. I type away and then.

"Boss it would seem we've gone back in time to New York 2012." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Yes I know. I need you to activate protocol Take down Rogers but dont show them to the public." I said.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to activate that protocol and your telling me not to bust Rogers. I'm so disappointed." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Just activate baby girl." I said sighing.

Not a second later a video popped out. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D dump. They watched till the end and I could see their faces paled.

"They didnt call me did they?" Tony asked.

"Nope according to Rogers they didnt know who to trust but they went to Sam Wilson who Rogers met like what yesterday on that date of course. Wilson is actually a cool dude. He was actual worried when Rhodey got paralyzed." I said.

The next video popped up and it was Siberia I quickly cover the kid's eyes. "Not kid friendly." I said quickly.

"Did you know?" I heard my video self said.

"It wasnt him."

"Dont bullshit me Rogers. Did you know." 

"Yes."

Then I could hear the fight scene and hoped Peter wouldnt pay attention to the noise.

"He's my friend."

"So was I."

Then I could tell they reached the part where Rogers slammed his shield into the arch reactor because by the way Pepper gasped.

Then after the rest played I uncovered kid's eyes who looked confused.

"Hello Mr. Parker. It's good to see you again." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Its been a while remember?" F.R.I.D.A.Y said suddenly not remembering that they were in New York 2012.

I went to say something but interrupted by a video. It was the video of people disappearing.

"Is that me?" Kid asked when he saw himself.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y turn it off." I snapped.

They watched people disappear and then 'Mr. Stark?' 

I freeze.

'I dont feel so good.'

My whole body was trembling.

'Your alright.'

He wasnt, he wasnt, he wasnt.

'I dont know what's happening'

'I don't wanna go'

'I dont wanna go'

'Mr. Stark please I dont wanna go'

'I'm sorry'

Their shock was interrupted by me collapsing. I couldnt breathe.

"MR. STARK!" I heard someone yell. It was Peter only he calls me Mr. Stark.

"Keep talking kid its working." I heard another voice said. It sounded like mine but it wasnt mine.

"Mr. Stark it's me. Peter. I uh dont really know what to do but um my day is going great. I was in school in the middle of a test that was supposed to be hard but I passed through it with ease. Then the alien invasion happened and that was cool. I was scared when you went into the portal but you came out and that's good. Then you well past you still you came into my apartment and the internship! That was cool. I wanna thank you for saving for my life and everything. I also want to thank you for not complaining about May's cooking even though she can not cook. Thank you for understanding what May said. Now I'm rambling." Peter said.

I look up and breathed, "Thank you."

Peter nodded. "F.R.I.D.A.Y you little shoot you did that on purpose." I said.

"My number one priority is my creator's safety and well being and they needed to understand." F.R.I.D.A.Y said sounding smug.

"You and J.A.R.V.I.S are definitely getting along." I said.


	5. Everything about Gamora, Nebula, Loki and New Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony past Tony, Thor, Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter

**Tony's Pov... **

After my little breakdown we went upstairs again and I started writing again on the whiteboard.

**Everything about Gamora**

**She's Thanos's daughter (non biological)**

**She's dating a guy named Peter Quill**

**She's green and dangerous**

**Thanos sacrificed her for the soul stone**

**She betrays Thanos**

**She's part of the Gaurdians of the Galaxy**

I stopped writing. They stare in shock that it's not a long list like basically the others.

"I only know what Nebs told me. It sorta came up when your stuck in space for 22 days and four of the days food and water ran out. So yeah it comes up." I said shrugging.

I continued writing not even waiting for a response.

**Everything about Nebula**

**She hardly smiles**

**She's blue**

**She's also a daughter of Thanos (non biological)**

**She also betrays Thanos**

**She has a love hate relationship with Gamora**

**She's part machine (Thanos's fault)**

**She actually cares for Gamora**

**She's been wanting to kill Thanos for a while **

**She like yara root (it has to be ripe though)**

**She's a lone wolf**

**She DOESNT do hugs**

I continue writing not bothering to hear their responses.

**Everything about Loki**

**He likes snakes**

**And stabbing**

**He's adopted brother of Thor and Thor's older sister Hela**

**He's not behind New York he was mind controlled**

**He actually cares**

**He actually a good guy**

"How are we going to defeat Thanos?" Bruce asked.

"I am curious as well future man of Iron. We dont have a team anymore." Thor said.

"Glad you asked." I said writing.

**New Avengers**

**Caral Danvers (Captain Marvel)**

**She's actually a Captain **

**She's the strongest Avenger**

**She's half alien**

**She knows Fury (Fury's the way to contact her)**

**She has a cat named Goose (who's an alien)**

**She got her powers from the tesseract **

**Dr. Stephen Strange (that's his name)**

**He's a wizard (he's a sorcerer I just like messing with him)**

**He's sorcerer Supreme**

**He has the time stone**

**He is a facial hair bro**

**He's sarcastic **

**He has a living cloak**

**Hope Van Dyne (Wasp)**

**Daughter of Hank Pym**

**Smart**

**Can shrink and shoot lasers**

**Works better with Scott Lang**

**Scott Lang (Antman)**

**Engineer**

**Ex thief**

**Shrinks and can talk to ants**

**Works better with Hope Van Dyne**

**Peter Parker (Spiderman)**

**Can stick to EVERYTHING **

**Has a sixth sense**

**Enhanced strength **

**Enhanced speed/ metabolism/ senses**

**Hand made webbing**

**Tension reliever **

**Matt Murdock (Daredevil)**

**Blind (can still fight like a badass)**

**Badass lawyer **

**Sarcastic **

**Human lie detector**

**Danny Rand**

**Monk**

**I actually dont know a lot about him**

**Jessica Jones**

**Alcoholic **

**First**

**Badass**

**Immune to mind control **

**I dont know much about her either**

**Luke Cage**

**Indestructible skin**

**That's all I know**

I stopped writing. "I'm not Spiderman." Peter pointed out.

"Not yet your not." I said.

"You're saying I become a superhero like you!" Peter said excitedly.

I smile and said, "Yes I am kid. You're going to be the best out of all of us. Remember no matter what happens I'm here for you."

Peter nodded. "I'll let you know if anything happens." 

"Past me give him your personal number." I said.

Past me sighs and gives Peter his number. I sent Peter home cause it was getting late.

"You said that to the kid like something bad is going to happen." Pepper said.

"Well in what 3 or 2 years the kid's uncle is going to die. He's 11 now but yeah." I said.

Well that was supposed to happen so I was pretty surprised that my past self had gotten a call from a crying Peter 4 hours later saying that his Uncle and Aunt had died.

**I bet you thought May was safe did ya. Well you were wrong. I'm cruel like that. But it will get better..... definitely.......probably......maybe......probably not......definitely not.......okay honestly it's a 50 50.**


	6. Sorry oof

As I said October is my busiest month ever. So until November 11 I will be taking a break. To regain my thoughts and ideas on what to do on chapters stuff like that. I know it's a long time but as much as I love updating these stories for people who love or like reading my stories it's a lot of stress trying to update. 

So yeah see you then till November 11.


End file.
